Space Chimps 3: Zartog Strikes Back Once More
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: It had been a few months after the last adventure in Chims Space 2: Zartog Strikes Back and when Ham and Luna become mates, a handsome chimpanzee named Ryan arrives at NASA and he can disturb the relationship of Ham and Luna and be the worst enemy of our heroes, chimps, Luna is Pregnant but fate will be kind to Ham and your friends?.


_**This time, I was willing to write a story for Space Chimps, I hope this is a success story and with the greatest honor in the world that I open with a flourish the category of stories of Space Chimps, everyone can create a story . Space Chimps do not belong to me but to 20th Century Fox... well ...let's to what matters.**_

* * *

_Some months later ... _

**Pov Narrator **

_It had been a few months since the last adventure and everything seemed fine ... at least until these days, missing only 3 days for the Mission- Base- Space- Habitable- Permanent, or BS for short. And no one imagined what would happen _

_All were practicing his training, Comet was making improvements in banana phone and by checking the information of the next mission, Titan as usual was by doing abdominals to "save the universe",Houston was in bufe of bananas-split, Ham and Luna were in the trailer of Ham studying for mission ... I mean Luna was studying ... Ham was just playing with your new portable video game. _

Ham was shouting: "jump!,now kick!, Human bomb is behind you!" Luna looked away for Ham and then asked: "Ham ... would be very uncomfortable if you shut up for five minutes?, I'm trying to study ... moreover ... you should do the same "

Ham paused the game and then looked at Luna with a loving gaze, Luna quickly understood what he meant by that look and said: "Ham, do not even think about it ... I will not study in their place, it's time you be a little more responsible",Ham approached Luna and stroked her face, and she blushed and looked down at the brown eyes and a humorous of Ham and suddenly by some mysterious force approached their faces and they kissed

The communicator of Luna, burrow ruining moment, was Comet and he said: "Ham! Luna! ... come to mini room of command primate... is urgent!" Luna worried question: "Comet!, Which 's happening? "but the communicator is muted. Luna starts to get scared, Ham magpie his helmet and shows the rocket backpacks, Luna quickly grabs a helmet and the backpack but when she was going turn on the turbines, Ham takes her hand and says, "do not worry Luna ...Comet and others are well ... trust me "

Luna relax a little and he whispers in his ear: "_relax rest... let's for the control room and see what is happening_," these words of Ham, served of tranquilizer for the "prissy" and then the two have linked turbines of their backpacks-rocket and flew slowly toward the building of NASA.

* * *

_Us hallways of the building of NASA ... _

Ham and Luna were running rapidly through the halls of NASA toward where he was Comet and others with the hope that nothing serious has happened. When they arrived they saw the lights out erased, but a few seconds later they light up and a look of surprise appeared on the face of Luna. Everyone yelled: "surprise!, happy birthday Luna!" she was even more surprised and asked: "all this for me? ... who invented this plan that almost scared me to death!"and Ham approached with a sheepish look, and Luna then realize and said with a smile: "Ham! ... you have a screw loosed!"

Ham said: "abracadabra!" and a small blue box appears, when he opened the box, Luna's eyes were amazed when he saw a ring of flowers. Ham knelt and said: "Luna ... since I had by the first time,I became in love with you, I know my way of goofy is irritating and some times makes you want to strangle me,but when we started dating, I felt happiness again, my love increased by you and now I'm swallowing my shame for ask ... wanna be my lifemate? "

Luna's eyes let out tears of joy and Ham was surprised with a kiss, Titan and Comet spoke looking away: "Oh please! that horror".And after 2 minutes they turned away for lack of air and Luna says with a smile: "yes, I'll be your lifemate... forever... cannon-ball", Houston approached the couple and said: "congratulations, son ... until it seems like yesterday when his grandfather gave you to me for take care ... you grew up so fast ... his grandfather would be proud of you "and Ham replied:" thank you... dad ",Ham magpie Luna in bridal style and carried her to his trailer. The Senator and the scientists were surprised to see this scene

The senator asked with a raised eyebrow: "someone else is seeing two chimpanzees who just got married and a is taking the another in bridal style?" and Dr. Bob responds: "every passing day, these chimpanzees increasingly are surprising", the speaks with a smile: "I think we'll soon see a cub" and says: "well...is better ... leave them alone ".And the night came quickly, and now Ham and Luna were mates, were all sleeping with their dreams for the future.

**Pov Narrator **

Nobody knew what would happen to them soon, many new features will arrive


End file.
